MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep08 The Things We Bury)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: In Austria, 1945, Nazi scientist Werner Reinhardt is experimenting on the mysterious Obelisk, forcing test subjects to touch it and noting how it turns them into stone. However, one young Chinese woman does not turn into stone upon touching it, instead causing glowing symbols to appear on the device. Before further experimenting can be done on her, news of the defeat of Red Skull comes, soon followed by the arrival of the Allied forces. In the present day, Reinhardt, now known as Daniel Whitehall, is told by "The Doctor" that to unlock the true power of the Obelisk, which he calls The Diviner, it must be taken to a "special place", a hidden alien city, by a "special person", someone that it divines to be worthy of the power. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Bobbi Morse, while interrogating captured Hydra member Sunil Bakshi, realizes that Whitehall and Red Skull are connected in some way, even though the latter has been dead for 70 years. In old Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R., the precursor to S.H.I.E.L.D.) files, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents discover that Agent Peggy Carter had taken the Obelisk and Reinhardt into custody, and he had told Carter a story about "blue angels" who came to Earth long ago to conquer it. After seeing the results of Reinhardt's experiments, Carter refused to let him work for the U.S., and instead imprisoned him for life. Then, in 1989, Reinhardt was ordered to be released by Hydra agent Alexander Pierce, and on returning to Austria, found the same young woman who was unaffected by the Obelisk, who seems to have not aged a day. Reinhardt dissects her, finds what "made her so special", and uses it to become young himself, before taking on the name "Whitehall". Morse reveals to Bakshi what they learned of his boss, and realizing that it was his fault, he attempts to commit suicide with a cyanide capsule. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra agent Grant Ward kidnaps his older brother, Senator Christian Ward, and takes them to "the Well", where Grant claims Christian had forced him to torture their younger brother Thomas as children, but Christian claims Grant did it of his own free will. Grant forces Christian to admit that he wanted Thomas dead because he was the only one that their mother had not tortured growing up. Recording this confession, Grant then apparently murders Christian and their parents, a news report of which is playing as Grant discusses with Whitehall about working for Hydra again. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson, and Agents Skye, Leo Fitz, and Antoine Triplett hack into a satellite feed to search for the alien city. They are attacked by Hydra, and Triplett is shot. One of the on-site civilians is a doctor, and offers to help, but in talking with Coulson, accidentally reveals himself to be "The Doctor", Skye's father. He does not want to meet Skye yet, but cannot wait to, and gets angry when Coulson refers to her by that name, asserting that it is not her real name. Soon after, the satellite finds the hidden city. In an end tag, "The Doctor" joins Whitehall and Ward. He says to Whitehall that it is always good to look your enemy in the eye. In a flashback to 1989, "The Doctor" finds the remains of the young woman, who is his wife, and vows to find Whitehall and "tear him apart". WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Grant Ward Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mockingbird Category:Agent Antoine Triplett Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:Daniel Whitehall - Reinhardt Category:Christian Ward Category:The Doctor Category:Agent Peggy Carter